Red-Eyes B. Dragon
| romaji_name = Reddoaizu Burakku Doragon | trans_name = Red-Eyes Black Dragon | alt_name = Red-eyes B. Dragon | ko_name = 붉은 눈의 흑룡 | ko_rr_name = Bulk-eun Nun-ui Heungnyong | image = RedEyesBDragon-SS02-EN-C-1E.png | attribute = DARK | type = Dragon | type2 = Normal | level = 7 | atk = 2400 | def = 2000 | passcode = 74677422 | lore = A ferocious dragon with a deadly attack. | fr_lore = Dragon féroce à l'attaque meurtrière. | de_lore = Ein grimmiger Drache, dessen Angriff tödlich ist. | el_lore = Ένας θηριώδης δράκος με μια θανάσιμη επίθεση. | hu_lore = Egy kegyetlen sárkány, akinek támadása halálos. | it_lore = Un feroce drago dotato di un attacco mortale. | pt_lore = Um dragão feroz com um ataque letal. | es_lore = Un dragón feroz con un ataque mortal. | ja_lore = の を つ [[Dragon| ]]。 りの き はその に る てを き くす。 | trans_lore = A black dragon with crimson eyes. Black flames of wrath incinerate everything its eyes lay on. | ko_lore = 붉은 눈을 가진 흑룡. 분노의 검은 화염은 그 눈에 비치는 자들을 모조리 불태워 버린다. | zh_lore = 擁有真紅眼的黑龍。其憤怒黑炎將燒盡真紅眼所見之物。 | eds_lore = A ferocious dragon with a deadly attack. | dds_lore = A very rare card with high ATK | tsc_lore = A sinister black dragon with eyes that shine a deep scarlet. It furiously spouts black flames that incinerate all things. | gx1_lore = A ferocious dragon with a deadly attack. | en_sets = | na_sets = | eu_sets = | au_sets = | fr_sets = | fc_sets = | de_sets = | it_sets = | pt_sets = | sp_sets = | jp_sets = | ae_sets = | tc_sets = | kr_sets = | gx1_sets = Basic 3-A (Rare) Dragons in flight (Super Rare) Dorothy's Gift (Common) | gx02_sets = First Monster (Ultra Rare) | ntr_sets = Mechanical Trap Power (Ultra Rare) | sdd_sets = Exodia the Forbidden One (Rare) Red Millennium Puzzle (Common) Red Eyes B. Dragon (Rare) Red-Eyes B. Dragon (2) (Common) Yellow Millennium Eye (Common) | wc6_sets = Legend of Blue Eyes White Dragon (Super Rare) Special Gift Collection (Super Rare) Dragon Collection (Rare) All Normal Monsters (Common) All Normal Monsters Alternate artwork 1 (Common) All Normal Monsters Alternate artwork 2 (Common) All Normal Monsters Alternate artwork 3 (Common) All at Random (Common) All at Random Alternate artwork 1 (Common) All at Random Alternate artwork 2 (Common) All at Random Alternate artwork 3 (Common) | eds_sets = Red-Eyes B. Dragon (Rare) | wc08_sets = Card Downloads (25th January) | ygo_sets = Pack 6 | dm1_number = 082 | tsc_dc = 12 | tsc_number = 082 | tsc_number2 = 885 | wc6_dp = 4680 | gx1_dp = 1000 | gx1_number = 0040 | archseries = * -Eyes Dragon * Red-Eyes | related_to_archseries = * Archfiend * Dark Magician (archetype) * Darkness (archetype) * Legendary Dragon * Malefic * Metal counterpart * Paladins of Dragons * Prophecy * Signature move * Toon | fm_for = * B. Skull Dragon * Dragun of Red-Eyes * Meteor B. Dragon * Red-Eyes Slash Dragon | database_id = 4088 }}